


Sonhando com Você

by shiroiusagi



Series: SoL Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Exo as a Song, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Slice of Life, Song: Dreaming of You (Selena)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Inspirada pela música Dreaming of You by Selena."Now I'm dreaming with you tonight 'till tomorrow and for all of my life. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: SoL Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sonhando com Você

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xjssc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xjssc/gifts).



[Ouça a música](https://open.spotify.com/track/5EL8hqM8YQJHKKnzGdahly)

Sehun amava a noite. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas estava dormindo, ele passava as horas da madrugada na varanda da cobertura do prédio onde ficava o apartamento do grupo, olhando para o céu, bebendo uma cerveja e tirando inspiração da lua e das estrelas.

Às vezes Chanyeol se juntava a ele com seu violão e os dois aproveitavam para juntar suas palavras e escrever letras para as músicas da sua unit. Às vezes era Junmyeon que ficava a conversar com ele por horas a fio sobre várias coisas e nada ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes ele ficava sozinho com seus pensamentos. Nestas horas, normalmente ele analisava sobre como sua vida tinha mudado desde que o dia que assinou o contrato de trainee ou sobre o rumo que sua carreira tinha tomado desde que aceitou o desafio de tentar também a carreira de ator. Algumas, poucas vezes, ele divagava sobre como seria sua vida se ele tivesse seguido a carreira acadêmica que seus pais queriam para ele.

Recentemente, porém, sua mente tinha resolvido brincar com sua sanidade e constantemente levava seus pensamentos até Baekhyun, e sua voz, e suas brincadeiras, e sua mania de viver agarrado nas pessoas. Quando isso acontecia, Sehun se perguntava: _Em que momento seus sentimentos em relação ao amigo tinham mudado? O que fez com que ele deixasse de ser um de seus melhores amigos e se tornasse algo mais? Por quê ele tinha permitido que Baekhyun virasse seu mundo do avesso?_

Mais vezes que o normal, Sehun se pegava sonhando acordado, imaginando onde Baekhyun estava naquele momento, se ele tinha comido bem, se ele tinha conseguido descansar entre os compromissos, se ele não estava desgastando sua voz mais do que o necessário. Algumas vezes seu sonho se tornava realidade quando Baekhyun se materializava na sua frente, uma latinha de coca-cola numa mão e um pacotinho de chips na outra e se jogava no sofá em que Sehun estava sentado, esticando as pernas no seu colo e (não tão) sutilmente pedindo por uma massagem nos pés.

Sehun olharia para ele, fingindo aborrecimento e arrancando uma risada de Baekhyun. 

‒ Por favor, Sehunnie!

Baekhyun diria, um bico nos lábios seguido pelo seu conhecido sorriso quadrado. Obviamente ele sabia que Sehun cederia. Ele sempre cedia e, mais vezes que o normal, os dois acabavam dormindo no quarto de um ou do outro, numa bagunça de braços e pernas até que a cabeça de Baekhyun estivesse confortavelmente instalada no peito de Sehun, que demorava a cair no sono imaginando se algum dia aquele sentimento esquisito que era estar apaixonado pelo amigo passaria e as coisas voltariam ao normal.

💖

Sehun amava a noite. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas estava dormindo, ele passava as horas da madrugada olhando para o céu e pensando em Baekhyun. Por mais que ele tentasse se concentrar em algum outro assunto, ultimamente seus pensamentos sempre giravam em torno do companheiro de grupo.

‒ Vem pra cama, Sehunnie! Amanhã você tem gravação logo cedo.

Sehun olhou a bagunça que era Baekhyun de madrugada, corpo espalhado pela cama, olhos inchados, cabelos apontando em todas as direções, rosto marcado pelo travesseiro e uma mancha de baba na lateral da boca, e sorriu. Às vezes ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem lindo, inteligente e talentoso um dia - ou melhor, uma madrugada - chegou nele e disse com todas as letras que o amava.

Sehun se afastou da janela da suíte do apartamento que eles dividiam desde que decidiram que aquele relacionamento era pra valer e caminhou em direção à cama, onde se deitou e ajeitou os travesseiros espalhados no seu lado da cama para ficar mais confortável.

‒ Tenta dormir um pouco, ok? ‒ Baekhyun disse ao beijar sua bochecha e se aconchegar em seus braços.

‒ Eu te amo, Baek!

‒ Eu também te amo, Sehunnie!

💖

Sehun amava a noite. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas estava dormindo, ele se permitia ficar acordado e contemplar seu namorado dormindo tranquilamente em seus braços. Na maioria das noites, ele desenhava em sua mente como seria seu futuro ao lado de Baekhyun. Eles sabiam a importância de manter seu relacionamento fora dos olhares do público e tomavam cuidados extras sempre que estavam fora de seu apartamento. 

Sehun não se importava por não poder assumir seu amor por Baekhyun publicamente. Ele estava feliz vivendo um dia de cada vez e sonhando com uma vida ao lado do homem que ele amava.


End file.
